Love Too Big For Words
by dress-shoes24
Summary: Life can get so damn monotonous, being a cat. On this night in particular, however, the lives of Mrs. Norris would get so much more interesting…." MN/N Because animals deserve love too. One-shot.


_**A/N: **_Okay, so, this is probably the darkest story I've ever written. Part I takes place during the battle at Hogwarts in book 6, and part II takes place after Neville heartlessly slew Nagini. I'm quite the animal lover and I hated how much people disliked Nagini and Mrs. Norris. I thought it was just disgusting. Animals have rights too! They can love and feel and experience things just like humans. But I digress. This was an avenue of fanfiction that has not yet been explored. I wanted to delve deeper into the psyche of these two characters and there really is a complex nature to them. There is a story for everyone, and it has a right to be told.

_**Love Too Big For Words**_

_**By dress-shoes24**_

Life can get so damn monotonous, being a cat. On this night in particular, however, the lives of Mrs. Norris would get so much more interesting….

As he patrolled the castle one evening in June, Mrs. Norris came across a disturbance in the halls. As it was his job to report such disturbances to his master, he hastened to one of the familiar nearby secret passages in Hogwarts School so that he could punish the assailant. He didn't really know why he was so loyal to Mr. Filch. He had never been more insulted than on the day that Filch had first called him

"Mrs.", when he knew full well that his name was Larry Norris, and was, in fact, a male. But, alas, it was his job; his purpose, mission and calling in life. And it was something that he did extraordinarily well.

So, he skulked down the corridor as he had done many a time before. Little did he know that this time would be so life alteringly different.

It really began when he found his master hiding out in his office, for once not seeming to care whether there were children out of bed. Filch sometimes talked to Larry (which Larry felt was odd, as Filch had no idea Larry could understand him and his pathetic ways, and definitely couldn't respond).

"They're here, my sweet." Filch whispered. "Death Eaters. I don't want nothing to do with them and they don't want nothing to do with me. I'm staying out of it." Well, Filch was a coward. There was no denying it or getting around it. But Larry was related to the Lion! He was no chicken. Intrigued, he went to investigate on his own. Upon turning into a fourth floor corridor, Larry heard a rustling on the other end.

"Meow!" he called, informing the rule-breaker of his presence. But instead of hearing the regular curse from a student caught out of bed after hours, he heard a distant hissing in the darkness. It was a snake. Although snakes were his natural enemy, Larry had always been able to appreciate the beauty of these creatures: the colorful designs on their skin; the smooth, strong motion of their muscular bodies moving against the ground.

"Meow!" he called again. And, in response, toward him slithered the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. The snake was long, and thick and powerful. She hissed again in the darkness, but not in an unfriendly way. For Nagini was also in raptures over the captivating bright, yellow eyes peering at her in the night. They were like a beacon of beauty in her never changing, always black and depressing world.

"Hissss…" The sound caused Larry's heart to palpitate roughly. Though to any human this sound might be menacing, the fellow creature identified it as the sound of reaching out, in only a positive way, to make a connection. He slinked closer to her. Her liquid onyx eyes glowed with the warmth of welcome. Though they could not communicate in words, somehow they both knew: this was love at first sight.

They strolled the corridors together, trying to avoid the bedlam that was raging around the school. They felt instantaneous ease around each other. They had both been dragged unwillingly into a conflict that was not their own. And through knowing another creature who knew exactly what that meant, they were able to take comfort; and that night was one of the most calming and happiest nights of either of their lives. In the end, they settled into a dark classroom and listened to the distant sound of wizards at battle. But it didn't bother them because they were _together._

One year later

Nagini was dead.

Larry Norris sat numbly by her mutilated corpse, unable to speak, unable to respond in any way. Shock was saturating every particle of his brain cells.

Nagini was dead.

Inside a fight was raging, much like the one that had been rampant the night that he first laid eyes on her, but he did not care.

Nagini was dead.

Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was now cold and dark and the world could not contain his sorrow. His life seemed so pointless now, without her intoxicating smile to cheer him up after a long, hard day with Filch. To think on these memories now, knowing no more would be made, was excruciating. There was nothing left for it. Life without love is no life at all. Nay, not life without love, but life without Nagini.

"MEOW!" he heard the cry of anguish before he even realized it had come from his own mouth. He couldn't bear in any longer. Laying a paw gently on her lifeless head, he bade her final goodbye; at least in this mortal life. For he was determined that he would see her, and be with her again.

He sprinted along the grass, heading to the lake, which he had always accepted as the scenery at Hogwarts. He never much cared for water, and therefore never spent a very large amount of time near it. But suddenly, its black depths seemed inviting, welcoming, almost like Nagini's eyes were looking back at him once more.

Seeing Nagini's face in his mind's eye, he plunged. Feeling its cool contents refresh him, give him new hope, clarity and calmness.

And there she was. Nagini. She slithered toward him, exultant.

"Larry…"

"No. Don't speak. I know what you're thinking. I love you too. Meow!" From then on, though they could, in theory, converse if they so desired, they didn't. There was no need. Their love was too big for words.

_**A/N: **_Just for the record, I do not support suicide.


End file.
